percy jackson and the prison of the gods my style
by cayude16
Summary: as percy was about to slay kronos he is betrayed by his friend annabeth. until he is rescued and has to save the world yet again but will he be able to slay him and rescue himself
1. betrayed

_**Hey everyone this is my first time writing fan-fiction antways I got this story from Project Phoenix Agent 003. But I am just using this story until I reach page21-22 but until then I will only change a few things. Credits go to Agent 003 and Disclaimer: I dont own any of ricks series sadly now on with the story. And I havent tampered with this chapter so if you have already read percy jackson and the prison of the gods you may skip this chapter.**_

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds**.**

"They're on their way," I said. "You've lost."

"I haven't even started."

He advanced with blinding speed. Grover–brave, stupid satyr that he was–tried to protect me, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll.

That was where I lost it. Kronos had tried to destroy camp. He'd forced Silena to be his spy, he poisoned Thalia's tree, he'd sent Chris into the Labyrinth, he'd basically killed Beckondorf, he'd betrayed Annabeth, and now I was **done **putting up with his crap. That was when the sensation I'd gotten while defending my dad's throne hit me again, only a lot more powerful. I didn't just feel the power of the ocean behind me; I felt the power of all of Olympus behind me.

I charged Kronos, my sword a blur of Celestial bronze. Kronos attempted to block, but my strike was so powerful, I knocked the blade clean out of his hands and across the throne room. I hacked away, each slice chopping a chunk out of Luke's armor.

Then, with one last, mighty swing, I actually cut Luke's skin, despite the fact that he was invulnerable. He stumbled back, shocked.

His eyes and expression flickered. Sometimes he was Kronos, other times he was Luke. But when he spoke, he spoke with both their voices.

"Jackson…" they cringed in fury.

I raised my sword, because I suddenly realized that Luke's mortal point was just under his left arm. I was going to end this. I was going to destroy the Titan king.

That's when my life was ruined.

Behind me, someone shouted out, "NO!"

I turned just in time to halfway-dodge Annabeth's lunge, which had been carefully aimed at the small of my back.

The scratch she'd left me with was smaller than a paper cut, and not even half as deep. Even so, I let out a cry of agony so powerful, that it defied all levels of pain. Nothing compared to this. Not even being cut by Kronos' scythe or holding up the sky. It was as if all the pain I'd ever felt combined in to one final, agonizing blast. I felt myself slip towards the edge of death.

My invulnerability faded away. I felt it leave me. The exhaustion had caught up with me, and my vision flickered, teetering between blind and mostly blind. My head spun. I'd lost all strength. All hope to carry on. And that's when the most crippling feeling yet came.

I realized it wasn't losing my invulnerability or even the blow to my mortal point that sapped my strength. It was Annabeth's betrayal. I realized she'd never really been with me to begin with. She'd been plotting my death one way or another since we'd first met. Just like Luke, only a lot worse because I'd never really gotten to know Luke.

This was Annabeth. She was the reason I lived to see sixteen. In contrast, she's also the reason I'm dying right now. I didn't much care about the dying. I only really cared that everything I thought I knew about Annabeth was a lie. She didn't care about camp. She hated the gods just like Luke had. She really wasn't my friend. If anything she was my worst enemy. Worse than Luke or Kronos. Because she was a living lie.

The time she saved me and Grover from Cerberus? A lie. The time she saved me on Circe's island? A lie. The kiss on the cheek after the chariot race? A lie. Saying at my funeral that I was the bravest friend she ever had? A lie. The kiss on Mount St. Helens, the time I comforted her before we went on a quest through the Labyrinth, pretty much every moment when I thought we were friends? IT WAS ALL A LIE!

Even as I realized this, Annabeth wasn't done yet. She brought her bronze knife up over her head, and stabbed it down into my chest. My vision blacked out, but I still heard what followed.

"Luke!" she screamed.

"Ann…Annabeth?" he murmured

"Are you alright? Did he–"

"I'm fine Annabeth. He…he didn't get my weak point. But he was about to. I," he stopped for a moment, and I heard the pain in his voice. "I saw it in his eyes. He knew. He would have killed me, and ended our plans to end the gods. But you…you stopped him Annabeth. You're a real hero."

My vision started working again. But I wished it wasn't. Annabeth was currently occupied making out with Luke. Disgusting. I saw Riptide lying a few feet away, and I desperately crawled to it. I was going to die. But there was no way in Hades I was going to let Olympus go down with me. I grabbed Riptide and, shakily, raised it to throw it. I took careful aim at Luke's mortal point.

But then, of course, my vision blacked out again. I heard Luke and Annabeth stop sucking face.

"Did you…" Luke struggled, "did you find a way?"

Annabeth started to cry. "I tried Luke, I really did. I searched every book and ancient text I could get my hands on. I even searched through Deadalus's laptop for a way. But I'm sorry. When Kronos assumes his true form, you'll be burned away."

"I'll sacrifice myself if it means the end of the gods," Luke assured her.

"It won't be in vain Luke," Annabeth said. My vision started working again, and I saw Annabeth look at me and notice I had my sword ready to throw.

"I'll make sure of it," Annabeth hissed.

But, ironically, Luke stopped her. "Annabeth. It's happening. You have to go."

"But…" she argued.

"GO!" Luke roared.

Annabeth turned and ran. Luke began to glow with a white hot intensity. Blinded, I threw anyway, praying that my aim had held.

I heard Luke cry in pain, and a wave of pure force sent me flying out of the throne room. I flew and flew and flew.

I thought I was dead. I knew I should be. Instead, I finally began to feel like I was falling. I saw the ocean racing up to meet me. But I knew with one look that the sea no longer belonged to Posiedon. It was in the hands of Oceanus, and that meant the Titans had one. And I had failed.

I hit–surprisingly–a hard, sandy shore with a loud _thump!_ Just before I blacked out, I saw none other than Calypso run out to meet me. She pulled me into her arms, stroking the side of my face.

"Welcome home Percy," she murmured to me soothingly. "Welcome home."

**I know you guys want me to make this a story of my own, but I cant without getting deeper into the story first. and I have left anonymous reviews and everything else as it is so that I may improve what needs to be improved**


	2. life on ogygia

**Hello everyone I am doing 2 stories so it will be more difficult but ill still make it work. But anyways fans of the original prison of the gods can read this now because I am changing it but im still not sure how much? Anyways credits to 003 and disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly now on with the story**

The next time I woke up, I was staring at calypso and she said that I was ok now. But then I asked her if she could carry me to the ocean so I could heal faster, until one day I couldn't so we stopped trying. But during the time I was healing, I had the biggest headache like probably a bigger headache than Zeus giving birth to Athena from the skull. But I wasn't going to ask Hephaestus any time soon to check.

As soon as I thought that, I remembered everything else. Kronos had risen, and I had failed. The only bright side I could find was that Luke had burned up when Kronos had assumed his true form. But the truth was that provided little comfort.

With difficulty, I pulled myself into a sitting position on the couch I was occupying. I groaned, trying to relieve the pain. It didn't work.

At that moment, Calypso walked in. If it was possible, Calypso was even more beautiful than when I saw her back when I was fifteen. But maybe that was just because seeing her was comforting after losing Annabeth, the war, and pretty much life as I know it.

"Feeling any better Percy?" she asked gently. She'd been caring for me for months now, and despite her magic and dipping me in the ocean, I still felt like standing would kill me.

But hey, I'd done plenty of other suicidal stuff in my life, so standing didn't seem that bad. Even if it hurt like Hades. I tried to stand, but I got about six inches off my butt before every muscle in my body gave out.

She laughed weakly. "I'll take that as a yes then."

The truth was, I felt great compared to how I'd felt when I got there. But I was judging my health by how far I could stand before collapsing. So yeah, by my definition, I was still crap.

"Calypso, how…how are the minor gods holding up?" I asked.

The day I'd regained consciousness for longer than three minutes–about a week ago–Calypso had informed me just how bad things had gotten in the outside world. Kronos, back-stabbing Titan king that he is, had turned on the minor gods almost right after the war.

When the main Olympians were captured, the minor gods fled to Typhon's Prison–one of the last safe places for enemies of the Titans–where they planned out their rebellion and guarded Typhon. It was a miracle they'd lasted as long as they had. Not even hiding in Typhon's Prison should've kept them safe, but the minor gods were staying alive using cunning worthy of Athena.

"They made another attempt to take the armory of Oceanus, they even came as far as the armory gates, but they failed." Calypso answered. "Iris was captured yesterday, and all Iris-messages have ceased. The Titans have been trying to get her to resume her duties, but so far they have gotten nowhere."

"And my dad?" I asked. Last Calypso had told me, Poseidon was in Tartarus with most of the other Olympians.

"He…" Calypso looked away. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Calypso what happened to my father?" I asked more sternly.

"Percy as you know, each of the Olympians not suffering individual punishment is forced to take a turn holding my father's old burden," she reminded me. That was all it took for me to understand where my dad was.

"Gods no…" I whispered.

Anger coursed through my veins. I could feel the strength returning to my body. I wanted revenge. I knew I could beat Kronos. I'd come so close last time. I just needed a little help. I just had to free the gods.

"Percy, I know what you're thinking, but you can't go. Not yet," she said, stroking my chin as she spoke. "I can't lose you again. Please," she pleaded, "stay."

"You won't lose me Calypso," I reassured her. "But I can't stay here forever. I have to save my dad. I have to–"

"Save the world, blah, blah, blah. I know Percy. But that was your reason for leaving last time. Look what happened," she warned. "How can you think you'll succeed this time?"

"Because this time," I declared while standing up. It felt like holding the sky again. "This time there won't be anyone to betray me."

Calypso pulled me in and kissed me. I didn't pull away. I admit it, the kiss made me reconsider leaving. I just wanted to stay. I just wanted to be able to sleep at night without feeling the guilt of failure. I just wanted someone I could count on. I just…

Calypso and I tumbled back onto the couch. Within seconds my shirt was off. Her hands went to my belt. I didn't stop her.

My hand slowly drifted up her back, finally finding the strap of her whit dress. Suddenly, a flood of unwanted images hit me.

"_Because I'm your friend Seaweed Brain," Annabeth was saying. "Any more stupid questions?"_

_No! _My mind yelled. _You're lying!_

"_I would never lie to you Percy." _The image wasn't a memory anymore. _"You're my friend. You're…"_

The image faded. _I'm what? _My head screamed. _I'm what?_

I came to my senses, realizing I was still in my boxers, sharing the couch with Calypso.

"No…" I said, sitting back up. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer. I have to go."

Calypso frowned, but she seemed to understand. "Will you return for me?"

"I…I don't know." I admitted.

"Then I suppose this is goodbye," she concluded sadly.

And she kissed me again. I returned the kiss for a little bit, but then I pulled back.

"Thank you," I said. "For everything."

She simply nodded in return and tossed me my clothes. I put them on, and walked out to the magic raft that waited by the shore. I'd asked Calypso to make it a few months back, so I could escape if the Titans ever found me.

In truth, I'd only asked for a raft, but of course she overdid it and made it a magic one. It was protected so the Titans would never be able to figure out my exact location while I was at sea. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure the Titan's think I'm dead. Well aren't they in for a surprise.

"Kill a few monsters for me!" she called as I sailed away.

"I will!" I called back.

"Percy!" she called again. But I was farther away now, and her voice was harder to hear.

Just before I was out of earshot, I heard her say, "I love you!"

**sorry it was only the beginning but I did say that I will change bigger pieces of it as I went along so im sorry but hey next time it will be a longer version of mine.**


	3. to all of my prisoners

**To all prison of the god's fans I will be updating this story but I have been also been very busy with the others. And ill try and start making the changes today.**


	4. alpha chapter

**I really needed to update this story so prison of the gods fans I hope you enjoy the story.**

_**Important!: this is an alpha chapter.**_

_**Annabeth POV:**_

As I stared at the sleeping form of Luke, I wondered if this situation could get any better. Taking care of someone was something I was not used to. Even if I took care of Percy, it was only for a week not a year.

The day that Percy showed up things took a turn for the worst. He was given a quest to locate the master bolt and retrieve it, which I helped luke steal in the first place.

"_Well" Luke spoke. "I think the hellhound I sent left Chiron trembling; Percy will get this quest for sure."_

"_You mean the bolt we stole." I reminded him._

"_That's a minor detail; all we need is for you and Percy to go on this quest."_

_I frowned. Even though I've wanted to go on a quest ever since I got to this camp, even so I'm not going on a suicidal quest to catch myself red handed. I mean don't get me wrong Zeus deserves this. Heck I think he deserves to lose his most cherished toy._

"_Why Luke?" I responded._

"_So you can make sure that he doesn't save the day"_

_I thought about it and I figured that it was a good plan. Even though Percy has kelp for a brain and he barely managed to kill a Minotaur, he had a chance to succeed if I was I could make sure he failed. Heck if Luke wasn't a child of Hermes, he could be a child of Athena._

I did my best but that son of Poseidon always finds a way to ruin everything. Sadly Luke had to leave that night because he said that Percy would eventually. That night was like a nightmare to me that wouldn't end.

"_I have to go," Luke told me straight forward._

"_WHAT!" I screeched. "Luke I know you almost got caught but you can't just leave."_

"_I had a little chat with the oracle," Luke told me. That's when I realized things where worse than they seem. Luke's mom had tried to become the oracle but failed. Luke would never go to the oracle unless the situation was in dire need of consulting the oracle._

"_Percy will soon find out that I serve kronos," Luke told._

**Alpha chapter has expired. I will release the chapter soon. So thank you and come back in about… I don't know just check this week for the chapter. Bye**

**Alpha chapter completed!**


	5. IT HAS ARRIVED!

RICK RIORDAN HAS RELEASED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MARK OF ATHENA! AND IT'S HILARIOUS! HERE IS THE CHAPTER! ABD I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES! and this is true it's on YouTube! Last night while on tour for The Serpent's Shadow, Rick Riordan read the first chapter of Mark of Athena out loud to the audience. The video can be found here, but here's the transcript: The Mark of Athena Chapter 1: Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistics to make sure they were locked in on. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew. And the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan. Most importantly, she pulled aside their war crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!". Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she'd been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now. The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors. Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull, "Wazzup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor. Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places. On the stern quarterdeck, Leo brushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard monitor aviation controls from a leer jet and dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD. Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk." Her Charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather. And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky. Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking 'maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you." Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy. Percy, who might be below them right now. Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself, "I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted." Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life. The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to be terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded. The Romans had spotted them. _ The sound quality on the video wasn't the best, so if I missed something/got it wrong, let me know, okay? 


	6. Important news!

I will be updating the story it has been two or three weeks that I have been in summer vacation so I'm ready to get back on track!


End file.
